His Daughter
by DemonCaptainofWonderland
Summary: Stephanie can't sleep one night, so she decides to wander around the tower. She comes across a beautiful piano and decides to play, unaware that she is being watched.


_**Hello, my dear minions! Anyway, I decided to write this because it has been running around in my head for awhile now so I decided to bring it to life, as you do. I'm sorry that my other stories are taking ages, I do have it all figured out, I can see it playing in my mind like a video or movie and I'm just trying to figure out how to put them into words.**_

 _ **Summary; Stephanie can't sleep one night, so she decides to wander around the tower. She comes across a beautiful piano and decides to play, unaware that she is being watched.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I do not own Avengers, they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee nor do I own the song 'His Daughter' it belongs to the beautiful Molly Kate Kestner. I highly recommend you listen to the song as you read and please go and show Molly your love and support.**_

 _ **Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

It had been four months since the Chitauri, four months since Loki broke the control that he was under, four months since he helped stop the destruction of Manhatten, four long months of helping clean the city and four months since Stephanie had a good full nights sleep. Ever since she had gotten out of the ice, Stephanie has had nightmare after nightmare every night, dreaming of waking up another seventy years into the future, dreaming of losing everyone she loved and cared about all over again, dreaming of the life she could have had if she didn't have to crash that plane and more often than not, she would dream of her being trapped in the ice again, never waking, never moving and never being found. Her memories haunt her, make her feel alone and give her a sense of fear unlike any she has ever had.

Shaking herself out of her dark thoughts, Stephanie stood from where she had been laying on the floor. She refused to sleep in the bed, it was too comfortable, too soft. Made her feel like she was laying on a marshmallow with a distant sliver of fear that she was going to sink right through. Of course, she didn't tell anyone, they wouldn't understand, they have never been in the army, they weren't soldiers, they were lucky enough that they had been born after the War, after the Great Depression, they didn't have to live through them. Besides Stephanie was used to sleeping on things that were far more uncomfortable than the floor at Stark Tower.

Quickly shaking herself out of her wandering thoughts, Stephanie decided to go to the common floor of the tower, where the whole team sometimes gathers to spend some time together. She couldn't help but sigh to herself; this was really becoming too common for her liking. She wished, she wished... should she wish? Was she allowed that small privilege? Would it even matter? Should she allow herself to hope that things will get better? That the darkness that consumes her world would slowly disappear like smoke? Leaving colour and life where before there was death and grief? No, she would not. If there was one thing that she had learnt from her childhood, it was that hope does not exist, it does not save you.

Stephanie quietly walked down the dark and silent corridors, letting her thoughts run and jump around her head. Memories, fears, thoughts, maybe's and what if's all fluttering around like butterflies on a bright summers day even though they might not be as beautiful as the creatures themselves. As she walked and thought, Stephanie gently tied her long blonde hair into a plait; Natasha had once asked her why she didn't have it cut and she had answered that she couldn't, the serum had not only enhanced her body and mind but also made her hair indestructible for some unknown reason that nobody could fathom. Not even Bruce who had run many tests on the golden strands.

So lost was she in her thoughts, Stephanie did not notice that she had made it all the way to the common floor until a certain voice gently rang through the air. _"Excuse me Captain Rogers, but are you alright? This is your twelfth-midnight excursion this week and it is only Thursday. Not only that but you appear to have been having them every day for four months. Are you feeling alright? Would you like me to inform Doctor Banner?" J.A.R.V.I.S'_ voice held a distinct note of concern and worry for 'his' Captain. Stephanie was always polite and knew just what to do to get Sir out of the lab to eat and sleep. Because of that, he not only liked her very much but she was also his 'favourite' and he worried for her on these nights when she screamed and tossed, woke up in cold sweat and tears, shaking and afraid, before walking all the way to the common floor only to sit and stare out at the city until the first rays of the rising sun painted the sky in beautiful colours.

"No thank you _J.A.R.V.I.S_ ," Stephanie answered with a small smile gracing her face, "I'm fine, just... remembering some things I probably shouldn't. I'm used to it, there is no need to worry. Besides, I thought I asked you to call me 'Stephanie'?" She continued with a perfectly arched eyebrow. She always did like _J.A.R.V.I.S_ , he was so kind to her and understanding as well as patient when teaching her more about technology, which she had picked up quite easily; she always was a fast learner. It helped that Stephanie had actually met the 'real' _J.A.R.V.I.S_ when Howard had asked her, the _Commando's_ , Peggy and Colonel Phillips over for dinner a couple of times, needless to say, they got along quite well and became good friends. Not that Tony or the A.I _J.A.R.V.I.S_ knew; it was after all, way before Tony's time and the young genius had based the A.I off of the Jarvis **he** knew.

 _"If you are quite sure Captain Rogers."_ The A.I once again brought her out of her memories, although these ones were of the rare happy times that had happened in her life; the ones full of smiles, light, laughter, joy and love. The memories Stephanie treasured because they were full of life instead of pain. "I'm sure _J.A.R.V.I.S_ , thank you though. And please call me 'Stephanie'." She answered softly, with a fond smile at the similarities between the 'real' Jarvis and the A.I _J.A.R.V.I.S_. _"Of course Miss Stephanie."_ The voice that replied had a notable indication that the person that owned it was smiling.

The super soldier couldn't help but chuckle softly at the A.I's refusal to address her without any titles. As Stephanie turned to go and sit in one of the chairs facing the giant floor to ceiling windows, she spots the ivory grand piano that Stark had bought the other day, simply because he could and why the hell not? Stephanie steps closer to examine it more properly now that she had the time and ability to do so. It truly was beautiful, with golden vines carved around the legs and gold underneath the raised top, giving it an almost heavenly glow in the light of a very early hour of the morning.

Knowing that she may never get a chance like this again, Stephanie sat on the ivory and golden stool in front of the piano and gently ran her long slender fingers over the snow white keys before playing a small, simple melody that she had learnt in one of the orphanages that she had lived in, oh so long ago. The Captain of the Avengers allowed herself to get lost in the music that was surrounding before she then decided, to just let her heart and fingers guide her playing and, as she does, a beautiful and haunting tune came from within the magnificent instrument; one that she could not help but pour her heart, soul and voice into.

 ** _"Everything's gonna be alright",_**

 ** _She whispers to herself,_**

 ** _She was only six years old that night,_**

 ** _As she hid behind that shelf,_**

 ** _Cause Daddy had a little too much to drink,_**

 ** _And Mama didn't want her to feel the pain,_**

 ** _She felt,_**

 ** _But she still felt the pain._**

Stephanie could still remember everything so vividly as if it was just yesterday. The screams and shouts, the yelling and crying. The sound of glass breaking and skin hitting skin. The fear and pain, the tears and blood. She could still smell the alcohol and smoke.

 ** _Well ten years they came and went,_**

 ** _And Dad was gone,_**

 ** _So she looked for love in other men,_**

 ** _And tried to act strong._**

 ** _Oh, broken hearts and scars,_**

 ** _In only places, she could see,_**

 ** _Cause she just wanted,_**

 ** _She just wanted to feel something._**

It was around this time that _J.A.R.V.I.S,_ being the worrying mother-hen that he is, called the other members of the Avengers. And so, they stand there frozen in shock and awe in the middle of the doorway, as they listen to their Captain play and sing; two things that they didn't know or think she could do.

 _ **And as she sat there on her bed,**_

 _ **Thinking about what those girls said,**_

 _ **Tears streamed down her eyes; she cried.**_

 _ **If there's a God out there,**_

 _ **Please hear my prayer,**_

 _ **I'm lost and I'm scared,**_

 _ **And I've got nowhere else to go,**_

 _ **I've come such a long, long way,**_

 _ **But I'm not sure if I can,**_

 _ **Make it much farther,**_

 _ **So if you're listening,**_

 _ **Could you give a helping hand,**_

 _ **To your Daughter?**_

 _ **Well her path started to change,**_

 _ **She reached out and grabbed God's grace,**_

 _ **And finally, she saw a light,**_

 _ **Until that night, where,**_

 _ **She decided one drink was alright,**_

 _ **And one thing led to another,**_

 _ **Next thing you know,**_

 _ **Nine months go by, she's a mother.**_

Stephanie could remember the day that she found out that she was pregnant. She was so excited and happy, she couldn't wait to tell her fiancè the news. The serum had accelerated the pregnancy a bit, so Stephanie had already had a little baby bump.

 ** _And as she laid there in that bed,_**

 ** _Stroking that small angel's head,_**

 ** _Tears streamed down her eyes; she cried,_**

 ** _If there's a God out there,_**

 ** _Please hear my prayer,_**

 ** _I'm lost and I'm scared,_**

 ** _And I've got nowhere else to run,_**

 ** _I've come a long, long way,_**

 ** _But I'm not sure I can be the best mother,_**

 ** _So if you're listening,_**

 ** _Could you give a helping hand,_**

 ** _To your Daughter?_**

She was so scared and Stephanie prayed that she could be a good mother to her child. Prayed that the war would end soon so she could raise her baby properly without death all around them. Prayed and prayed and prayed. But...

 ** _Well that Baby grew into a boy,_**

 ** _Who became her pride and joy,_**

 ** _He loved her like no man could,_**

 ** _And her heart felt peace,_**

 ** _Cause she finally understood,_**

 ** _God's love._**

 ** _So as she laid there in that bed,_**

 ** _Ninety-nine years old,_**

 ** _She grabbed her son's hand and said,_**

 ** _"There is something you must know.."_**

 ** _"There is a God up there,_**

 ** _Who heard my prayer,_**

 ** _I was lost and afraid,_**

 ** _And I had nowhere else to go,_**

 ** _I had no clue, what to do,_**

 ** _And He sent me you._**

 ** _So if you're lost and afraid,_**

 ** _And you feel so alone,_**

 ** _Don't worry child,_**

 ** _Cause there's a Father who,_**

 ** _Will love you as His own."_**

 ****That was how it was supposed to go. But it didn't. She could remember the pain and fear that she had felt as she realized that the plane had to crash to save millions of strangers. Stephanie could remember the love and heartbreak that tore at her chest as she had the last conversation with her fiancè about the future they would never get. She could remember the feel of the icy coldness rush and bite into her when the plane finally went down, putting her into a seventy-year sleep whilst ripping the chance of life from her unborn child.

 _ **Just like He loved His Daughter,**_

 _ **Like He loved His Daughter.**_

* * *

 _ **Ok, not going to lie. I just wanted to get this finished and up so if it sucks and is complete shite, I'm sorry. Mostly. I just wanted to get it up. :( ANYWAY! I was thinking of doing a Harry Potter story, maybe, possibly. If I did, it would probably suck too. Meh.**_

 _ **Live Madly and Prosper xxx**_


End file.
